World End
by Antares Pervell
Summary: :LelouchxSuzaku: Han pasado más de 7 años y aún no he podido olvidarte, es por ello que siempre te he estado buscando.Me vengaré de Britania y te encontraré. Al tiempo que alzo mi voz en medio de la gente te dejaré mi mensaje, mi promesa de no dejarte ir


Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar. Bueno me ha dado una nostalgia enorme y me he puesto a ver Code Geass y he recordado lo mucho que me gustaba esta pareja y los pocos fic que hay de ésta. Así que me anime a escribir algo.

Primera lo primero, Code Geass no es mio, si lo fuera, le hubiera dado otro final al asunto xD.

Lo segundo, amo a Suzaku, así que si le ven algo de protagonismo ya saben.

Es un semi AU, están los mismos personajes, pero no se desarrolla la misma historia, pero el suceso de la conquista de Japón si sucede, está Zero y sus compañeros revolucionarios, pero a medida que vayan leyendo lo irán entendiendo.

La historia es principalmente LelouchxSuzaku, si, ese orden, no, no estoy mal. Me gusta ver a Lelouch de seme, así de sencillo. Así como me gusta ver a Suzaku de Uke, así de sencillo.

Aparte de eso, nada más que agregar, de momento, a medidas que se den las cosas iré agregando aclaraciones.

Sin nada más que agregar, lean.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 <em>"<em>_Recuerdos__"_

_._

_._

A pesar de que no puedo recordar muy bien aquellos días tranquilos en los que viví junto a mi madre y hermana, puedo evocar aquel día sin problemas.

El cansancio de todo por lo que había pasado me había orillado a querer salir de aquella pequeña cárcel a la cual habíamos sido enviados mi hermana y yo. La reciente muerte de mi madre era un tema que dolía y la indiferencia de nuestro padre me enfurecía. No quería contaminar a mi hermana con aquellas emociones, por lo que siempre salía a pasear en las tardes por aquel lugar al cual habíamos sido enviados.

El sonido de las cigarras resonaba por todo el lugar acompañado por el canto de las aves. El calor de ese día era abrasador y los arboles a esa hora no entregaban mucha protección. Puedo recordar sin problemas como el sudor bajaba desde mi cuello hasta mi espalda, y también las muchas veces que pase uno de mis brazos por mi frente para quitarme el sudor. Estaba cansado y sediento, pero quería seguir recorriendo el inmenso paisaje que aquel lugar me otorgaba. Nunca había sido muy dado a las incursiones, pero ello no conllevaba que no supiera apreciarlo, después de todo, toda mi vida había vivido en una capital cubierta de cemento, aquella era la primera que veía tanto verdor.

Fue ahí, mientras observaba con curiosidad una cigarra, que la suave brisa del viento trajo a mí el sonido de algo cortando el aire. El silbido potente llamó mi atención, por lo cual sin dudar aparté mi vista de aquel insecto que había atraído mi atención para buscar aquello que me llamaba. Caminé guiado por una señal invisible, me adentré por los árboles y la maleza hasta llegar junto a un lago, la humedad que contenía el sector golpeo mi rostro, refrescándome del potente calor, pero aquello no fue lo que llamó mi atención de ese sector, sino la figura de las dos personas que estaban ahí.

- Levanta un poco más el brazo – vi como aquel hombre mayor, de cabellos castaños y mirada amable, corregía al que parecía su hijo.

- Si… - el más joven no dudo en obedecer la instrucción e hizo lo indicado, pero detuvo su acción y giró a verme. Me sobresalte al sentir su mirada verde sobre mí y no puedo evitar pensar en ese momento que aquella mirada que me dirigiste fue la que me cautivo. Con solo esa mirada pudo decir sin problema que todo tu ser irradiaba amabilidad; tus ojos, tu rostro, tu sonrisa - ¿Quién eres? – y el tono de tu voz.

- Oh… - el hombre mayor posó su vista en mí, me sentí intimidado y como un intruso – tranquilo joven… - su sonrisa me confirmó que aquel hombre era tu padre, irradiaba la misma honestidad que la tuya - ¿estás perdido? – negué, la curiosidad simplemente me había traído hasta aquí, pero sabía perfectamente donde estaba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – mis ojos se posaron nuevamente en los tuyos, seguías sonriéndome.

- Lelouch… - mi voz se escucho algo débil, por lo cual trate de recomponerme y responder con la claridad que alguien de mi linaje debía hacer - Lelouch Vi Britannia.

- Su majestad... – el hombre hizo una leve inclinación hacia mí, me había sorprendido que aquel hombre supiera quién era, su hijo miró con duda las acciones de su padre, pero respondió de la misma forma que él – Que rudeza la mía. Soy Genbu Kururugi… gobernante de Japón y éste es mi hijo menor. Suzaku Kururugi.

- _Suzaku_ – tú nombre se gravo como fuego en mi mente, nunca lo olvidaría.

Aquel simple encuentro fue el detonante de todo. Fuimos reunidos muchas veces por tu padre y pudimos conocernos, aquellos días de diversión fueron irremplazables, a pesar de que insistías en comportarte como un guardián para mi hermana y para mí. No quería un nuevo guarda-espalda, sino un amigo en el que confiar. Muchas discusiones tuvieron que suceder para que lograras entenderlo y para poder al fin sentir que nos tratabas como personas cercanas, dejando de lado aquel aire formal que rodeaban tus palabras.

A mi mente aun llegan aquellas imágenes de ti sonriendo bajo la sombra de los arboles, de ti mirando el inmenso mar, de ti durmiendo, de ti despertando. En ese momento ignoraba todo aquello, solo sabía que eras espacial para mí. Que cada uno de tus gesto hacia que te volvieras más y más especial para mí, más cercano, más importante.

Por eso, cuando llegó ese día, sentí que mi mundo se volvía a quebrar, sentí el mismo vacio que sentí cuando perdí a mi madre.

Nunally y yo fuimos evacuados con prontitud de aquella casona que nos alojaba, nos internamos en el bosque, tratando de refugiarnos de aquel infierno. Pero tu imagen vino a mí como un relámpago, deje a mi hermana refugiada en una caverna cercana a la playa y fui a buscarte.

- ¡Suzaku!

Recuerdo que tu casa estaba en llamas, recuerdo decenas de cadáveres por los alrededores. También puedo recordar el calor abrasador de aquellas llamas. Entre la gente caída vi muchas caras conocidas, familiares tuyos, amigos de tu padre, empleados del lugar. Todos muertos, todos manchados de sangre. Te busque desesperado, rezando para que tu no estuvieras entre aquella pila de cuerpos.

- Suzaku…

Pero no podía encontrarte.

- Lelouch… - el débil susurro de tu voz llegó a mis oídos, recorrí con mi vista todo el lugar, tratando de encontrar el origen de tu voz – Lelouch… - cada vez aquel susurro se volvía más débil, creando en mi una increíble desesperación. Fue en eso cuando vi como uno de los tantos cuerpos inertes comenzaba a moverse de forma errática, ahí lo entendí. Sin dudarlo giré el cadáver de aquella mujer que poco y nada conocía, tu madre. Estabas acurrucado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre ajena, tus ojos tenían una mirada aterrada, y tu cuerpo temblaba por completo, tus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre – Lelouch – dijiste mi nombre sin verme, ignoraba si sabias si estaba ahí o no, no me detuve a pensarlo, no me importaba, solo quería sacarte de ese infierno.

- Suzaku – te atraje a mi asustado, comprobando que no estuvieras lastimado, que estuvieras bien.

- ¿Lelouch?... – tus ojos trataron de enfocarme. Mordí mi labio al ver el terror en ellos, aquella mirada suave y gentil que siempre traías había desaparecido.

- Tranquilo Suzaku, tranquilo… - te abrase con más fuerza – yo estoy aquí.

- Mi madre… ¿padre? – apenas la mención de tu padre abandono tus labios rompiste a llorar. Mi cuerpo se contrajo de pura rabia, de rencor. Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, mi pueblo, aquel pueblo que mi apellido representaba había lastimado a una de las criaturas que más quería en ese mundo.

- Maldito seas Britania.

Esa fue la primera vez que renegué de mi propio nombre, de mi propia familia. No contentos con llevarse a mi amada madre se habían llevado a la familia de mi mejor amigo, a su pueblo entero, a su gente. Le habían robado su libertad a todo su pueblo.

Después de eso todo es borroso. Sé que te saque de ese lugar, se que regresamos con mi hermana, que vagamos por días y días entre destrucción y cadáveres. Te vi llorando muchas veces, te vi sonriendo otras, en busca de enfundarnos un poco de ánimo. Vi como cuidabas a mi hermana, vi como mirabas la lejanía rememorando a tu familia.

También recuerdo ese día, aquel día nefasto, aquel día que nos llevo a separarnos.

Debíamos cruzar un puente para llegar al siguiente refugio, sin querer habíamos terminado como ganada siendo arriado por los oficiales de Britania. Yo no quería ser relacionado con ellos de ninguna forma, por eso nunca revele mi identidad, prefería que nuestra familia nos creyera muertos a estar bajo el nombre de gente tan fría y detestable, tan llena de sed de sangre.

Recuerdo como nos separaron en grupos, sin derecho a protestar tú fuiste separado de nosotros, ya que el puente solo podía ser cruzado por unos pocos. Tratamos de no angustiarnos, después de todo nos encontraríamos al otro lado. El destino cruel con nosotros no lo quiso así. Momentos en la que tu grupo comenzaba a avanzar el puente fue impactado por un misil que llego por un fuego cruzado de una batalla comenzada de la nada. Impotente vi como los trozos de cemento caían al agua, como la fuerte corriente se llevaba a toda la gente que caía, como otros eran aplastados por dichos escombros, como la gente moría sin poder hacer nada.

Te esperamos por días y días, con la esperanza de que nada te hubiera sucedido, pero no llegabas. Los civiles que no habían pasado habían sido llevados a otro lugar. Fuimos obligados a continuar sin ti, desde ese día nunca más supe de ti. De eso han pasado 7 años y aun no puedo olvidarte.

- Lelouch ¿estás listo? – y ahora estoy aquí, en una habitación rodeado por el murmullo de mucha gente.

- Si…

- Parecías algo ido, ¿estás bien?

- Claro que lo estoy Kallen. Es una de los tantos actos que hemos realizado.

- Recuerda que estamos siendo buscados. A pesar de que adoptemos estos estilos, puede que un día nos encuentren.

- Cuando ese día llegue… será el fin de Britania.

- Te estás arriesgando mucho Lelouch – alegó – hacer tanto solo para alborotar a la gente.

- Somos su espíritu… somos quienes incordiamos y recuerda que nuestro mayor objetivo es distraerlos al tiempo que pasamos el mensaje. Al tiempo que les decimos que estamos aquí.

- Sigo pensando que estas exagerando las cosas.

- Puede que sea cierto – lo sabía, mis motivos para esto a la vez eran egoístas… a pesar de portar esta odiosa apariencia, a pesar de camuflar mi rostro quería poder encontrarte, que por medio de todo esto escucharas mi voz y volvieras con nosotros. Yo sabía que estabas vivo en algún lugar, estoy muy seguro de esto.

- Muy bien _Zero – _la chico suspiro – C.C dice que te apresures, tu cabello rubio no es eterno… ten – estiró hacia mí el visor que siempre uso para camuflar mis ojos. Ella se colocó los suyos, su fachada estaba lista para salir al mundo.

- Bien – me coloque el mío al tiempo que me ponía de pie, mi ropa negra se dejó ver bajo la capa de mis vestimentas – Es hora de que _"Code Geass"_ lance el mensaje.

- Correcto… los campeones lanzaran el ataque cuando estemos a mitad del acto…

- Dile a C.C que conecte mi visor con su radio, les daré instrucciones según sea pertinente.

- De acuerdo…

Te encontraré Suzaku, no lo dudes, te encontraré y nunca más te dejaré ir.

_Continuará..._


End file.
